


How Sweet It Is

by laisy_dazy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisy_dazy/pseuds/laisy_dazy
Summary: Jaejoong feels a little lonely for the prince has been busy.





	How Sweet It Is

There is an echo of a melancholic whistle reverberating around the castle corridors. The melody of the song is not meant to be sad, for it is a child’s lullaby passed onto generation upon generation, but the tune comes from a rather gloomy young man, whose pouty lips are wearing a surly frown, giving it a more lonesome sounding chorus.

The young servant grazes a single finger along the carvings of the stone walls, his head idle, not really mindful of the fact that he is expected in the kitchen. 

He is too busy thinking about his lover…and his absence. 

What is the prince doing at this very moment?

Has he crossed his mind today?

When will they meet again?

It has been months since Jaejoong arrived back at land, but he is still not used to being away from Yunho so often.

How he misses the sunsets, the friendly smiles of the ship crew, even Changmin’s awfully crude remarks towards them when they are in their privacy.

How he misses tucking in bed with the prince, how he misses waking up to flighty morning kisses from soft lips against his skin. 

Life was so easy being at sea. He just wants to return to travelling again. He has heard rumours of another voyage coming soon, he hopes Yunho takes him.

He hardly has time to be with the prince these days. He hates competing with the royal subjects, with his lessons and training, with his parents, and even with the chambermaids assigned to care for him.

He is in a particularly sour mood, after finding out that another invitation has arrived for Yunho to attend a ball in the neighbouring kingdom. How many days would he be leaving this time, Jaejoong wonders. Just the thought of other women circling the prince is enough to make him feel ill with jealousy.

His mind is plagued of nothing but Yunho. Memories of Yunho, thoughts of what they could be doing, of imagining his touch against the air. The prince must be busy, he probably does notthink of him as much.

He is in the middle of wallowing in his pessimistic thoughts when suddenly a swift mass collides against him. He lets out a started yelp as his body is slammed against a dark, tucked away corner of the hall. He feels lips immediately against his, and he pushes away his assaulter in fear.

"Get off!" he says. He is indigent, strong, and braze, completely offended by the sudden charge.

"Ouch! You are terrible!"

Jaejoong hears the familiar voice, his jaw drops, and he stops his actions as he gets a clearer view of his assailant.

"Yunho!" he is surprised to see the face of the prince, which he has memorised inside his head.

"That is not the way to greet a prince!"

"What you did was not the way to greet a human being!"

Yunho only makes a face. "Why would you push me away like that? Do you not like my kisses anymore?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic. I didn’t even know it was you! You came, storming in like a stampeding wildebeest."

"How can you not know the body of a lover you have debauched countless times!"

Jaejoong gasps at the prince’s audacious words. 

"When will you stop being scandalised when I talk about sex between the two of us? Surely words are not half as bad as the act itself, and if I remember correctly, the last time we had been intimate, it was you who obscenely seduced me, with your opened legs and lustful eyes. Between the two of us it was you who beckoned me to ravish you!"

The servants cheeks flame up as Yunho further narrates their intimacies. Jaejoong cannot help but put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Will you please be quiet! Someone could over hear us!" 

Once Yunho closes his mouth, Jaejoong creates a distance between them, fixing his tunic as he stands straighter against the over enthused young man.

"Please, no one is here."

"You don’t know when someone can just walk in on us."

Yunho rolls his eyes, "You did not have that problem last time, when you begged me to take you under the stars, on the balcony that overlooked the gardens! You were a lot louder as well!"

Jaejoong hits him hard on the shoulder. "Shut your mouth!" 

"Why must you always be despondent? Always displeased to see me. We barely have time together and you want to waste it on being contrary with me? After all this time spent away, you would think that—" he gets cut off when he feels Jaejoong peck him on the cheek.

"I’m not displeased," Jaejoong replies swiftly. He cannot help it, he is not a liar after all, and the prince is right. 

Yunho flashes a familiar handsome, confident, smile, his woes about his lover quickly forgotten.

Jaejoong shakes his head, he had missed the prince’s antics. He fixes the hair sticking out of Yunho’s head. "How are you even here? Don’t you have literary lessons to attend to?"

"Well, I—"

"Prince Yunho! Your majesty!" They both jump as they hear the loud incoming voice from far across the corridor.

"Your majesty, I know you have run off here somewhere!" The shouts sound agitated and distraught.

Jaejoong looks at Yunho, eyes wide with disbelief. "Is that Master Han?"

"Your majesty, I give you my highest regards and respect, but tricking me into a closet and locking me up is unforgivable. Your father will hear of this!" The cranky voice of the 75 year old scholar resounds, and Jaejoong watches as the prince’s expression changes.

Yunho’s whole face scrunches into a ball of disconcertion. It’s the face he makes when he is caught for doing something he knows is wrong.

Jaejoong affords to slap him on the shoulder again, "Did you just trap Master Han inside a closet?" 

Yunho looks sheepish, "Can you blame me for wanting to see you so badly?" 

Jaejoong opens his mouth to respond, but—"Your majesty!" Yunho flinches at the incessant voice.

To Jaejoong’s surprise, the prince swiftly bends down and presses their lips together roughly. He breathes Jaejoong in, hugging his body against him for as tight and as long as he can. It is like a breath of oxygen after drowning in deep water.

The servant is caught in a whirlwind, he only gives in to the force of Yunho’s lips against him, savouring the way his chapped lips push against his own.

It only lasts for a few seconds.

"Prince Yunho!" The voice draws nearer and it is only then that Yunho lets go. 

"Please don’t get mad at me. You make me crazy. I couldn’t wait. I didn’t know when my chance would come. I needed to touch you and kiss you and I couldn’t wait another day, not another hour, not another minute nor second!" Jaejoong is in such a daze, that he barely understands what is being told to him, not that it was very audible in the first place, for the prince’s words are quick and frenzied, afraid that they no longer have time on their hands.

Yunho ducks again to steal another quick kiss, not getting enough of Jaejoong’s taste, which he can only compare to the sweetest of honey. It is an addiction he will have to live with and agonise over until they meet again. "I have to go. I shall see you soon then, love," he says in a breath before running out.

Everything happens so quickly.

Just like that, Yunho disappears into the corner. Jaejoong is all alone, with the wind still knocked out of him. He touches his wet lips with his fingers, feeling himself smile against them. His prince had done the silliest thing of locking up his tutor just for a chance to meet him. His prince had been thinking about him, he had missed him as well.

His prince had longed for him as much as he himself has.There is a thundering ache against his chest, but it is a wonderful, beautiful ache.

Whatever heartache that has filled him up earlier has now been replaced by warmth and adoration. 

The servant resumes walking back to the kitchen, his hand traces the carvings on the stone wall once again, and this time a merry tune bounces off the palace walls. He is so elated he doesn’t even care when he’s scolded by the head cook for being late.

On the other side of the castle, Yunho sits with his face resting on his palms. There is a small smile playing around his lips. He can still feel Jaejoong against him, he can still remember the charming way Jaejoong’s face lit red as their bodies drew near. He barely hears the scattered scolding of the angry Master Han.

How sweet it is to be young and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So this is a drabble from the Sunsets verse, although, I think it can be read independently as well.  
I hope you guys enjoy it, it's rather short, but I just couldn't help write about the two of them after they got back from their journey!
> 
> I also want to take the time to say that I have Vol 2 of Sunsets being planned.  
AND, if anyone here reads LHC as well, I'm in the middle of editing chapters (actually, I should be editing instead of posting this, but whatever. :p)
> 
> Please do leave a comment! You guys know how much that makes my day.
> 
> PS: THANK YOU TO @kimjaejiggae FOR BETA-ING


End file.
